frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsanna: Winter War
Elsanna: Winter War is a dark fantasy action-adventure film based on Disney’s Frozen. According to the chronology of The Amazing Adventures of Anna and Elsa, Elsanna: Winter War took place after Episode 225 (Season 10) of the popular TV series. The film takes place in the same universe as the KK Undead series. Plot Long before the events of The Amazing Adventures of Anna and Elsa, a battle raged on between the forces of the Snow Queen Elsa and an advancing force from the Mirror Dimension led by their ruler, Queen Esla (which is also a double of Elsa herself). Elsa’s forces won the battle and Esla was banished to not menace the real dimension again. During the time of banishment, Esla gained her suppressed abilities of ice after being bestowed with the “Frozen Heart” and begins to build an icy kingdom, conquering other kingdoms with her army of snowmen and snow beasts. Months later in the real world (the KK Undead series), Elsa’s sister Anna was walking to the mini market to buy stuff when she was struck by lightning. Anna is rushed to the Columbia Hospital, where she was treated. When she woke up, a power cut happened in the hospital. Anna suddenly unleashes a lightning bolt and brought the power back to the hospital. Anna suddenly realized that she had gained the power to control lightning. Later at the hospital lobby, she is reunited with Elsa, who earlier met an 8-year old girl named Pippi (whom she entertains by making ice cubes to cool her drink). Seven days after Anna was struck by lightning, Elsa begins to sense the presence of an old enemy. They discover that an artificial bird made from ice crystals was sent to spy on them, leading Esla to learn of her real-life counterpart’s whereabouts. Fearing that another “Winter War” might happen, Elsa destroys the crystal bird and asks Anna to inform the neighborhood about the matter. A meeting is held at the town center to discuss the matter, with the destroyed crystal bird being shown as a piece of evidence. The trio eventually agrees to recruit volunteers. Elsa establishes a training campus at KK Secondary School, where the volunteers are trained in snowball fighting and martial arts from Anna to be joined with Elsa’s army of snowmen and snow beasts. Meanwhile, Esla activates a doorway to enter the real world after recruiting her sister Enna (the Mirror Dimension counterpart of Anna). Back at the school compound, the sisters and volunteers saw an army of Esla’s snowmen and a frost dragon coming from the doorway opened by Esla. Anna managed to destroy the dragon with her lightning powers. They follow another dragon to KK Walk, where the Mirror Dimension sisters foresee their progress. While the snow armies battle in the neighborhood, Anna and Elsa eventually meet their doppelgangers at the mall, where a battle of snow beasts also happened. The snow queens engage in an epic battle at the top floor, where an ice wall is formed blocking the entrances, while Anna, who encounters Pippi near the mall, faces off with Enna at the lower floor. Anna eventually subdues her opponent after realizing an advantage to her newfound powers, before rushing to the top floor to help her sister. Meanwhile, the Queens make a final lunge against each other. All seemed lost when Elsa collapsed first, until the sound of an ice crystal shattering caused Esla to fall as well, signaling the breaking of her “Frozen Heart”. After screaming for a while, she lay lifeless near the fallen Elsa. Anna eventually breaks the ice wall to find Elsa unconscious, and uses the last of her lightning powers to awaken her sister while Pippi watches the sisters reunite. All the snow armies are freed and the doorway to the Mirror Dimension is eventually closed. As the neighborhood celebrates their victory, Anna and Elsa are hailed as heroes during a banquet ceremony, where Elsa announces the end of the Winter War. The film ends with Anna and Elsa finding a store offering free chocolate after being shown by Pippi. External links * Elsanna: Winter War at the KB Fan Fiction Wiki Category:Fanfiction Category:KB Fan Fiction's The Amazing Adventures of Anna and Elsa Category:Movie